Like we never loved at all
by Rytanya
Summary: Hermione ponders if her relationship with 'him' was even real.. hgdmAN:I'm back! Read my latest fic and pls review! Luv frm rytanya..


AN: Hey there! It's been a while since I've written... So... Here I am again with my 3rd songfic. Another Draco/Hermione songfic… the song "Like we never loved at all" by Faith Hill. Hope you guys enjoy it...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, though I do own the plot.

Hermione sat in front of the Heads common room fire in the dead of the night. Pulling her legs to her chest, her mind traveled to yesterday night at hogsmead.

_**You, never looked so good**_

_**As you did last night**_

_**Underneath the city lights**_

(Flashback)

She knew it was over but something in her just wouldn't let go. Then she saw him. There's no mistake. It's him. She could recognize him anywhere. He was with his friends, laughing and having the time of his life.

**_There walking with your friends_**

**_Laughing at the moon_**

**_I swear you looked right through me_**

She could've sworn he saw her but then again, she could've imagined it.

(End flashback)

Her mind traveled to when they broke up. The day where her dreams ended, her heart shattered, her laughter ceased, her smile disappeared forever.

**_But I'm still living with your goodbye_**

**_And you're just going on with your life_**

Hermione walked down to breakfast and there he was walking hand in hand with Jasmine Tarowe, a sixth year Slytherin. A smile plastered on his face. A smile that used to be only for her,

_**How can you just walk away?**_

_**Without one tear in your eye**_

At breakfast Hermione sat quietly alone. Once in a while he would glance up to look at him. But after a while she stopped playing with her food and just stared at him without being too noticeable.

**_Don't you have the slightest feeling left for me?_**

**_Maybe that's just your way of dealing with the pain_**

She stared as he played with his fiancée's hair. She stared as he kissed her hand. She stared as he whispered in her ear.

**_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_**

**_Like we never loved at all_**

With tears in her eyes, Hermione finally stood up and left, not bearing to watch any longer.

That night, Hermione entered the common room and walked up to her room. Passing by his room, she heard giggles and laughter behind the oak doors.

**_You, I hear you're doing fine_**

**_Seems like you're doing well_**

**_As far as I can tell_**

She continued pass quickly in to her room. There, on her table was a calendar.

**_Time, is leaving us behind_**

**_Another week has passed_**

**_And still I haven't laughed yet_**

Tearing her eyes away from the calendar, she turned to her bed and there, laid the stuff dragon he had given her for her birthday. She sat on her bed, took the dragon in her arms and did the only thing she could. She cried.

**_So tell me, what your secret is_**

**_To let go, letting like you did_**

Hermione hugged herself as she walked down the hallway to the library, and once again, there he was.

**_How can you just walk on by?_**

**_Without one tear in your eye_**

**_Don't you have the slightest feeling left for me?_**

Slowly, she decided to follow him from behind.

**_Maybe that's just your way_**

**_Of dealing with the pain_**

She quickly ducked behind the pillar when he turned to look behind.

**_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_**

She peeped behind the pillar and saw him with Jasmine

**_Like we never loved at all…_**

Pictures of them together, lay across the floor.

**_Did you forget the magic?_**

**_Did you forget the passion?_**

**_And did you ever miss me?_**

**_And long to kiss me?_**

There she stood, in the middle of the quidditch field, people moving about in all direction but she could only see him.

**_Oh baby. Baby_**

**_Maybe that's just your way_**

**_Of dealing with the pain_**

He was so far yet so near. He was in his best robes and was holding his certificate. He looked so handsome for graduation.

**_Forgetting everything between our rise and fall_**

**_Like we never loved at all…_**

Tears made their way down her rosy cheeks; a small sad smile grazed her lips. Softly she whispers,

"Goodbye Dray,"

She then turned and walked away. Forever.

Slowly he turned eyes full of sorrow, longing and love. His left hand clutched a locket he held so dear.

"Mya," he whispers silently to the wind. He turned away and walked off, tucking in the locket which held a picture of the one woman he loves yet can't have, safely in his pocket. He walked of to a life which had been planned for him…

**_Like we never loved at all…_**

****

****

AN: Well, that's it! Hope you really enjoyed it. Thanks for reading it… if it's not too much trouble, please review… Thx!

Love,

Rytanya


End file.
